Savior
by Hikarru
Summary: Sakura is being chased by Sasuke's fangirls, again. This time, however, she runs to the top of a cliff. The fangirls push her off, but guess who saves her? Sasuke, naturally.


_Hikarru: This fic is dedicated to Gaby-Chan. This is for that awesome fic **You Look Beautiful**. Thanks for making it!_

_Sasuke: Just so you know, I would NEVER do that in real life._

_Hikarru: Surrrre, Chicken Butt. Do the disclaimer._

_Sasuke: Hikarru doesn't own anything._

_Hikarru: Get it? Good. By the way, this fic was inspired by the song Savior by LIGHTS._

_Sasuke: She doesn't own that either._

_Hikarru: I do not. D:_

**"GET BACK HERE, SAKURA!" said a hoard of fan girls. Now, normally, Sakura wouldn't be running from them. Well, maybe that is because they wouldn't normally chase her. Today was just special. Why, you ask? Because Sasuke had to open his big mouth and told his fan girls that he was "dating" Sakura so that they would leave him alone.**

**BIG mistake. They decided to vent their anger on his "girlfriend", thus chasing her around town.**

**"Damn!" Sakura cursed, "These girls are so… pathetic."**

**"WHAT?"**

**Damn, they heard her. Sakura made sure NOT to run into any dead ends. Dead ends always end with death. And life wasn't a video game, she couldn't restart her life after dying. This was real, and if those fan girls got their claws on her, she was a goner for sure. Sakura managed to get home safely. She would just have to be EXTRA careful from now on.**

**…**

**"Teme!" Sakura pulled Sasuke's hair, "You got me into SO~ much crap yesterday!"**

**"Ow! This is spousal abuse!" Sasuke cried.**

**"We ain't married!" Sakura hit him, "I wouldn't marry a teme like you anyway."**

**"Whatever, Miss I-Was-Once-A-Fan-Girl." Sasuke added salt to Sakura's wound.**

**Sakura turned away, horrified that he would mention such a shameful time, "Whatever, Teme. That was history. Now, I hate you and I always will."**

**"You aren't suppose to hate your boyfriend." Sasuke muttered loud enough for her to hear.**

**"You are NOT my boyfriend!" Sakura growled.**

**The bell rang before anymore argument could be given out.**

**…**

**Damn! Sakura had a death wish. She was yet again being chased by fan girls. This time, there were three more times the girls than yesterday! Sakura was a goner. She might as well write her will as she ran.**

**She turned a wrong corner and ended up running to the top of a cliff that was fifty feet above the shallow river under it.**

**"We got you now, Sakura." the leader of the pack giggled.**

**"Go away!" Sakura was trying her best not to anger them fully, "You guys should go chase Sasuke or something."**

**"But, Sakura-Chan." the leader smirked, "That wouldn't be much fun, now would it?"**

**Sakura gulped and began to take little steps back while the fan girls took little steps forwards. Sakura was about to lose her balance, when the leader gave her a gentle push off of the cliff.**

**"Bye, bye, Sakura." the girls chanted, they stopped when they saw that she was hanging on, "No way!"**

**The leader growled and stomped on Sakura's fingers.**

**Sakura yelped in pain, but she held on until one of her hands let go from the numbness.**

**The leader gave one last stomp before walking off with the fan girls following obediently behind her.**

**Sakura's other hand was losing its grip, she knew she wasn't going to make it.**

**"Goodbye, world. Goodbye, friends and family. Goodbye, hot guy that works at Ichiraku's as a busboy." Sakura sobbed.**

**"SAKURA!" came a familiar voice.**

**"Busboy?" Sakura gasped and looked for him, disappointed when she saw Sasuke instead.**

**"Hang on, Sakura!" Sasuke called, "I'm going to help you."**

**"Sure you are, Teme." Sakura sighed, accepting her fate.**

**Sasuke was almost there when Sakura's grip slipped.**

**Her life flashed before her eyes, now she was plummeting towards the shallow waters.**

**"Got you!" Sasuke snatched her wrist at the last moment.**

**Sakura opened her eyes and saw Sasuke's hand holding onto her arm firmly.**

**"Pull me up, Teme!" Sakura shouted.**

**"I save your life and THIS is the thanks I get?" Sasuke complained.**

**"You haven't saved my life yet! I'm STILL hanging here." Sakura growled.**

**Sasuke pulled her all the way up, surprised when Sakura hugged him tightly.**

**"I was so scared." Sakura confessed.**

**"It's ok." Sasuke rubbed her back gently, "I'm here."**

**"That's reassuring." Sakura teased.**

**"Hey!" Sasuke mumbled.**

**"I was only kidding." Sakura smiled.**

**"I love you."**

**"What?"**

**"I said, I love you."**

**Sakura stood still, eventually she smiled brightly, "I love you too, Sasuke."**

**Sasuke smiled, "So you can be my girlfriend now?"**

**"Maybe." Sakura giggled as she ran away.**

**"Sakura!" Sasuke ran after her, "Come back!"**

_Hikarru: Damn fan girls. Their serial killer tendencies will catch up with them one day._

_Sasuke: Wow, those fan girls are viscous._

_Hikarru: Duh! Fan girls are the epitome of She-Devils._

_Sakura: Yay! I didn't die!_

_Hikarru: …yet…_

_Sakura: What was that?_

_Hikarru: Kidding. Anyway, this was for you, Gaby-Chan. Did you like it or hate it? Leave it in the comments! Mata ne!_


End file.
